


Pretendiente

by Empty_Loves_Hemo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Married Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Loves_Hemo/pseuds/Empty_Loves_Hemo
Summary: Era realmente gracioso ver a ese sujeto coqueteando con mi esposa, eso por dos simples motivos.1. Brittany ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban coqueteando con ella.2. Sabía que esa mujer estaba demasiado enamorada de mi como para que fuera a funcionar.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pretendiente

Era realmente gracioso ver a ese sujeto coqueteando con mi esposa, eso por dos simples motivos.

  1. Brittany ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban coqueteando con ella.

  2. Sabía que esa mujer estaba demasiado enamorada de mi como para que fuera a funcionar.




* * *

Bueno, creo que necesitamos un poco de contexto antes de contar esta historia. Soy Santana López-Pierce estudiante de Derecho en la universidad de New York, llevo unos meses casada con Brittany S. López-Pierce , ella esta haciendo un doctorado en matemáticas en la misma universidad, nuestras facultades estaban separadas por unas cuantas cuadras, pero no era una distancia realmente significativa, por esta situación nos encontrábamos viviendo juntas en Manhattan, a penas nos alcanzaba el dinero para vivir allí, pero era nuestro hogar y gracias a Dios Brittany tenía una beca completa por ser un maldito genio.

Nuestros horarios eran un caos, apenas teníamos tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa, pero de igual manera decidimos tomar algunas clases extracurriculares juntas, como baile y ajedrez, bueno ajedrez fue porque realmente me daba curiosidad ver a Brittany siendo un genio, antes de eso no sabía ni como se jugaba.

Pero para esta historia solo necesitamos saber que Britt se había interesado en telas acrobáticas, y gracias a Dios esa actividad coincidía con una de mis clases, porque no puedo decirle que no a Brittany y realmente me daba algo de miedo colgarme de unas telas y hacer movimientos extraños.

Para esta clase Britt se tenía que quitar su anillo de bodas, realmente se tenía que quitar cualquier accesorio de sus manos y muñecas, ya que era peligroso que se llegara a enganchar en la tela, su profesor era un hombre bastante atractivo de unos 25 años aproximadamente que estaba obviamente interesado en Britt, no lo culpo, Britt es hermosa y bueno, Britt apenas recordaba el nombre de ese tipo, un día me dijo que se llamaba Jhon, luego lo llamo Jake y después Jacov. Por lo que lo llamaremos el idiota J.

* * *

-Brittany, veo que aprendes muy rápido a hacer esto- dijo el idiota J acercándose a una rubia que se mecía en unas telas.

-Gracias, esto es realmente divertido, es como mecerse en un columpio o volar- respondió inocente y algo emocionada Britt.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después de esto?- Preguntó el sujeto acercándose peligrosamente.

-Bueno, Lord Trubbington necesita un baño antes de que Lady Tobbington termine con el por oler a cigarrillos, realmente necesito que deje de fumar o arruinará su matrimonio- comentó Britt algo alterada por el comportamiento de su gato mientras bajaba de las telas.

\- Antes de eso ¿te gustaría beber un café conmigo o algo así Britt?, yo invito no te preocupes por eso- atacó el idiota J con su mejor sonrisa de imbécil.

-No lo creo, esto es realmente importante, hay un matrimonio en juego y si se separaran sería una gran decepción para los Fans de Fondue For Two, para la próxima podría ser, y ya es hora de irme a casa, nos vemos la próxima semana- respondió la rubia mientras veía a una latina apoyada en la puerta de la habitación, al parecer había ido a buscarla. -Santana, ¿tus clases terminaron antes?-

-Claro que si Britt, por eso pensé en que podíamos volver a casa juntas- Santana abrazó a Britt y la envió a cambiarse de ropa antes de irse a casa, ella había visto a ese tipo coquetear con su esposa, pero decidió jugar con el un rato, Santana López no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así. - Buenas, Santana López, vivo con Brittany y digamos que es bastante obvio que te interesa esa chica y créeme que no se está dando cuenta de que le estás coqueteando- dijo la latina acercándose al instructor de Britt.

-Soy Jake, ¿qué tan obvio tengo que ser para que se fije en mi?- dijo el chico buscando apoyo en Santana.

-No lo sé chico, quizá deberías saber un poco de ella primero, adiós- respondió Santana tratando de aguantar la risa y acercándose a su esposa para irse a casa, ella realmente disfrutaría el momento de la revelación.

* * *

La segunda vez que Santana se topó con Jake el sujeto no dudo en pedirle algunos consejos a Santana, para el era bastante obvio que eran buenas amigas y la vez anterior asumió que Santana le estaba apoyando. Por lo que la interceptó en una cafetería en donde Santana estaba sentada con su computadora y unos libros.

-Buenos días Santana, ¿me puedo sentar contigo?- preguntó el chico ofreciéndole un café a la latina.

-Por un café gratis, está bien- respondió Santana señalando el asiento frente a ella -¿Qué se te ofrece Jake?-

-Bien, seré directo contigo porque no creo que tengas mucho tiempo, quiero consejos sobre Brittany- dijo el chico con una estúpida e irritante sonrisa en su rostro, Santana debía admitir que el sujeto tenia huevos para preguntarle eso a la esposa de la chica con la que quiere salir, así que decidió a limitarse y responder las preguntas del sujeto. -No tiene novio, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no tiene novio, aunque eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a ella y no a mi- respondió Santana tratando de mantener su paciencia, realmente estaba deseando ver el momento en el que quedara como estúpido.

-Que bien, veo que si tengo una oportunidad después de todo, creí que ignoraba mi coqueteo porque tenía novio o algo así, pero veo que es verdad que no se está dando cuenta- suspiró aliviado Jake después de su declaración, era realmente ingenuo respecto a la situación real y Santana no estaba dispuesta a despertarlo de su sueño todavía.

-¿Qué tanto es lo que sabes de Britt?- preguntó curiosa Santana, después de todo Britt era una persona bastante susceptible a decirle a la gente que estaba casada con una asombrosa y sexy mujer latina, ese sujeto realmente no estaba ni cerca de haber llamado la atención de Brittany.

-No mucho realmente, hemos intercambiado palabras pero realmente no la conozco bien, se que está haciendo un doctorado en matemáticas y que es bastante buena en eso, porque aveces solo salta de sus telas y anota unas cosas en papeles que tiene, dice que tiene que hacerlo antes de que Lord Trubbington le robe su idea, también tiene dos gatos, Lord y Lady Trubbington y que canta realmente bien, aveces solo interpreta escenas como si fuera una película de Disney antes de irse- dice el chico sonriendo como estúpido recordando a la chica rubia.

-Mierda, ¿me llevo perdiendo presentaciones tipo Disney sólo porque mi estúpida clase no me permite estar ahí? Eso explica porque aveces llega cantando el final de algunas canciones- respondió Santana algo molesta por no haber tenido conocimiento de esas acciones.

* * *

Después de eso el idiota J seguía tratando de acercarse a Brittany sin resultado alguno obviamente, era una carrera perdida desde el inicio después de todo, pero cada vez que Santana lo veía le daba algo de esperanzas al sujeto, bueno, realmente sólo era honesta en sus respuestas, solamente que el no hacía las preguntas indicadas y así había sido hasta un jueves en el cual Santana y Brittany estaban solo pasando el rato en un parque cercano a sus facultades y el idiota de Jake las interceptó.

-Brittany, no esperaba verte por aquí- dijo el hombre acercándose a ambas chicas que estaban sentadas en unas mesas ordenando su material universitario.

-Hola Jake- respondió primero Santana sabiendo que Britt no recordaría correctamente el nombre del tipo.

-Buenos días Santana, ¿están muy ocupadas?- Preguntó el chico tratando de no interrumpir o incomodar a nadie.

-No Jake, no te preocupes por eso, no estamos haciendo nada muy importante- respondió Brittany amablemente.

-Bien... Britt esto puede ser un poco repentino, espero que no lo sea, pero se que si no te lo pregunto ahora no lo haré nunca, ¿Te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo?- preguntó el idiota Jake con su sonrisa de galán.

Para ese momento Santana estaba realmente expectante de la situación, esperaba que este día llegara pero no esperaba estar ahí para presenciarlo y ver la cara de ese idiota al enterarse de todo, así que miró intrigada a Brittany que se veía algo sorprendida por la situación.

-Santana me dijo que no tenías novio, así que no veo ningún inconveniente en que salgamos- agregó Jake al ver la cara de asombro de Brittany, a estas alturas Santana estaba empezando a reírse hasta que notó la mirada de enfado de Brittany hacia ella lo que la obligo a comportarse.

-Creo que lo mejor ahora es ser directos... No puedo ir en una cita romántica contigo Jake, estoy casada... con Santana- respondió Brittany acercando a el su mano con el anillo de bodas, mientras Santana estaba tratando de aguantar la risa antes de ser regañada nuevamente.

En ese momento la cara de Jake era realmente de sorpresa, confusión y un poco de enfado, Santana había jugado con el todo este tiempo, el ya había visto el anillo en la mano de Santana, y era claramente un anillo de bodas, pero se limito a asumir que no era de bodas, porque Santana era muy joven para estar realmente casada y estar viviendo con Brittany en vez de su “esposo”, también sabía que eran bastante cariñosas entre ellas, incluso en más de una ocasión creyó haber visto un beso entre ambas, pero asumió que eran comportamientos normales entre amigas o algo así. En ese momento también se sintió un poco estúpido y avergonzado al no darse cuenta de que era un poco extraña la situación y por ser siempre tan heteronormativo en sus preguntas, por lo que se limitó a pedir disculpas y alejarse de allí.

-San, no le tenías que dar esperanzas a Jacov, ahora las cosas van a ser un poco incómodas- reprendió la rubia a su latina esposa

-Perdón Bebé, el tipo te estaba coqueteando frente a mi todo el tiempo y tenía que hacer algo al respecto, además su cara fue realmente graciosa- respondió Santana para luego depositar un suave beso en los labios de su enojada esposa, después de todo solo había sido una inocente broma, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: @lovotomita


End file.
